La unión hace la fuerza
by Usucapio
Summary: Cassie Cage está en aprietos provocando que Johnny y Sonya tengan que dejar sus diferencias a un lado para unirse y apoyar a su hija. ¿Les servirá para recordar por qué se amaron alguna vez? (Ningún personaje me pertenece, mi única intención es brindar un poco de entretenimiento para aquellos que amamos a ésta particular familia)


Cassie Cage aún respiraba con dificultad, estar a 10 mil metros de altura no le ayudaba en nada. Miró de reojo a Jacqui Briggs, su amiga de la infancia estaba durmiendo en una postura muy incómoda. La misión había salido bien, pero sabía que su madre o mejor dicho "La General Blade" no pasaría por alto que hayan sido descubiertos, aunque eso no hubiera afectado en nada, sólo habían tenido que salir antes.

¿Por qué nunca le parecía bien lo que hacía? Cassie siempre buscaba una manera de hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, pero en un punto le pareció que era algo imposible.

Cerró los ojos en busca de dormir, pero la idea de que pronto tendría que recibir reprimendas de su madre no se lo permitía, eso sumado a la horrible tormenta, odiaba los relámpagos. Ver a Jacqui dormir tan felizmente producía que Cassie quisiera despertarla por hacer la maldad. No, Jacqui no tenía culpa de que su madre fuera tan dura. Miró hacia el techo, en busca de algún recuerdo en el que su madre no la estuviera regañando pero fue en vano, no había ninguno.

-Cassie, no te mortifiques, salió muy bien- dijo Jacqui con la voz adormilada.

-No para ella. ¿Alguna vez haremos algo bien?- se quejó exasperada.

-Sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotras. Estoy segura de que en el fondo sabe que lo hicimos muy bien.

-Entonces es un pozo sin fondo- soltó sin ánimo de mofa. Jacqui soltó una estruendosa carcajada muy contagiosa, Cassie se unió a ella.

-Mi papá dice que sólo es una mujer disciplinada, vamos Cassie es tu mamá pero también es tu superior.

-"El trabajo y lo personal no se deben mezclar"- citó una frase que su madre le repetía muy a menudo.- Pudiste decir eso y te habrías ahorrado muchas palabras Jacqui-miró a su amiga que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy cierto Cassie.

-Te preguntaré algo: ¿cómo sería si el tío Jax fuera mi madre y tú ocuparas mi lugar?

Jacqui guardó algo de silencio antes de contestar:-querría estar junto a él todo el tiempo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-No lo pudiste decir mejor. Y aunque ella siempre dice que no se mezcla el trabajo con lo personal ¿qué hay de mi papá?

Antes de que Jacqui pudiera contestar un estruendoso trueno seguido de una fuerte sacudida hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo junto con los pocos soldados que las habían acompañado. Cassie se levantó con avidez y corrió hacia la cabina de mandos principales. Golpeó la puerta mientras gritaba en busca de respuestas, pero no las había.

No sabía qué hacer, la puerta era de hierro y automática, al parecer estaba dañada. Maldijo internamente a la tecnología. Sin perder mucho tiempo corrió hacia la habitación de armamento en la parte trasera, su objetivo era un arma de poca capacidad pero potente, para su mala suerte sólo había munición grande.

-Pierde su tiempo Sargento, ahí sólo hay munición- mencionó uno de los soldados.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Parece que te olvidas de éstos Cassie- dijo Jacqui a su espalda mostrando sus brazos metálicos. Al parecer su mejor amiga le había leído la mente.

Cassie sonrió y ambas corrieron hacia la cabina de mandos, Cassie se detuvo a una distancia considerablemente segura mientras su amiga hacia el resto. Dos golpes fueron suficientes para derribarla. Ambas entraron con prisa y se paralizaron al instante. El piloto al igual que el copiloto estaban inconscientes en el suelo, al parecer el rayo los había impactado a partir de los mandos. Jacqui miró a Cassie buscando algo de consuelo pero tenía la misma expresión asustada y confundida.

-¿Alguna vez has pilotado algo?- preguntó Cassie en un hilo de voz.

-A parte de aviones de papel, nunca- contestó Jacqui notablemente alterada.

Cassie regresó con los soldados que estaban en la parte de atrás.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe pilotar un avión o algo parecido?- todos negaron con la cabeza, algo internamente en Cassie se quebró, iban a morir. Sin perder tiempo regresó con Jacqui a quien le bastó mirar la expresión de Cassie para saber que no había nadie.

-Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez-dijo intentando disipar el ambiente de tensión. Cassie se sentó en la silla del piloto, apretó el botón de comunicación con la base principal.- ¡Habla la Sargento Cage, les hablo de la unidad 305, tenemos problemas! ¡REPITO: TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

-Aquí base central, recibimos el mensaje, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Un rayo nos impactó, el copiloto y el piloto están inconscientes, no hay nadie abordo que sepa pilotar un avión.- Cassie dijo las palabras tan rápido como pudo, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Tenemos su ubicación- anunció el hombre al otro lado. Cassie y Jacqui suspiraron aliviadas. Hubo un largo silencio, la tensión mantenía un ambiente pesado y denso, Jacqui y Cassie no dejaban de lanzarse miradas nerviosas esperando una respuesta.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!- gritó Cassie alterada.

-La tormenta es más grave de lo que creíamos, no podemos mandar a nadie- informó preocupado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haremos?!- cuestionó más para ella. Otra vez silencio. Era su fin y lo sabía. Quería hablar para recibir instrucciones pero ¿tenía caso hacerlo? Miró a Jacqui y ella también lo había entendido.

-Existe una alternativa Sargento, podemos darle instrucciones para pilotar- dijo el hombre al otro lado. Cassie estuvo a punto de gritar de felicidad al oír la palabra _alternativa_ pero escuchar el resto le bastó para no hacerlo.

Cassie se paralizó, no podía hacer una cosa como esa. Aunque un momento antes había bromeado con hacerlo ella simplemente no estaba preparada. Podía matar a sangre fría a un traidor o a un enemigo pero no era capaz de llevar la vida de tantas personas en sus manos.

-No… No puedo hacerlo- susurró aterrada.

-Lo dudo bonita, eres una Cage- reconoció la voz de inmediato y su corazón se comprimió con fuerza. Se controló tanto como pudo para evitar llorar y decirle al hombre al otro lado lo asustada que estaba, como había hecho tantas veces. Aunque en aquellas ocasiones se trataba de monstruos de su imaginación, ahora era diferente.

-Papá, no sé qué hacer. Yo nunca he hecho nada así, yo no…

-Tranquilízate cariño, sólo escucha con atención lo que debes hacer y estarás aquí antes de lo que crees. ¿Jacqui cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con su acostumbrada despreocupación.

-Bien señor Cage- dijo con dificultad, su rostro estaba increíblemente pálido.

-Quiero que ambas se sienten en los lugares de piloto y copiloto. Mi compañero Ronald les dirá que hacer.

-Muy bien- dijo Cassie con la energía recobrada. Escuchar a su padre había sido lo más tranquilizante que le había podido pasar. Estaba decidida a pilotar ya sin ningún temor.

Cassie y Jacqui hicieron cada cosa que Ronald les pedía al pie de la letra. Absueltas de lo que sucedía en la base central, donde Johnny y Sonya estaban.

* * *

-Cage ven pronto- Johnny miró extrañado a Sonya. Fue suficiente ver la expresión en su cara para saber que se trataba de algo terrible.

-¿Podrías tomarte una noche libre con tu frialdad y decirme que demonios sucede?- exigió cuando se desesperó porque ella no le informaba la situación.

-Es sobre Cassie- dijo con cautela y sin dejar de avanzar.- Ella, Jacqui y todo su equipo están en problemas, el piloto y el copiloto están inconscientes y no podemos rescatarlos. Sólo podemos darles instrucciones para pilotar- su voz flaqueó amenazando con quebrarse. Giró para mirar a Johnny cuando no recibía respuesta y lo encontró unos metros inclinado tratando de respirar. Sonya regresó para ayudarlo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cuidado.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que esté bien Sonya?! ¡Mi hija está en peligro de morir! No comprendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, ella es lo único que tengo- dijo respirando con dificultad, cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas salieron. Sonya nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-También es mi hija y no creas que no me importa o que no me afecta- su voz se quebró en el último momento, pero ella no lloró, no lo hacía hace mucho y no lo haría ahora. Cassie era valiente y muy inteligente.

-Pues no lo parece- dijo Johnny luego de reponerse, caminó con más prisa dejando atrás a Sonya.

Llegaron a la base principal tan rápido como pudieron y ya habían reunidos varios miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales buscando alternativas de rescate sin mucho éxito. No querían recurrir a dejar a dos adolescentes llevar una responsabilidad de ese tamaño. Muchas cosas tenían que considerar. Todo quedaba en la única opción que nadie quería tomar: hacer que ellas pilotaran. Ninguno de los soldados arriba por muy grandes de edad que fueran tenían las habilidades de las hijas de tres de los mejores miembros que alguna vez pudieron tener: Sonya, Johnny y Jax.

-Necesitamos que alguno de los dos hable con ella. Está muy asustada y no lo logrará de esa manera- avisó Ronald con preocupación.

-Lo logrará- saltó Johnny con mucha convicción.

Miró a Sonya, él como ella deseaba ser quien hablara con Cassie.

-Hazlo tú- dijo ella sorpresivamente. Johnny no necesitó escucharla dos veces, se acercó a Ronald y le dio la señal de que se comunicara nuevamente con ellas. Sonya sabía que la relación de Cassie con su padre era mucho mejor que la de ella. Probablemente que hablara con ella sólo la alteraría más como solía suceder.

-Existe una alternativa Sargento, podemos darle instrucciones para pilotar.

A Johnny casi se le detuvo el corazón esperando escuchar a su hija. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hablar. Se comenzaba a preocupar por ser un estorbo más que una ayuda.

-No… No puedo hacerlo- susurró aterrada. Johnny se obligó a mantenerse de pie y no salir corriendo a buscar aire, escuchar a su pequeña asustada le hacía sentirse impotente. Tenía que hacer algo ahora, no podía permitir que nada asustara a su hija.

-Lo dudo bonita, eres una Cage- se sorprendió de lo bien que había dicho eso. Internamente estaba aterrado pero su voz no lo demostraba.

-Papá, no sé qué hacer. Yo nunca he hecho nada así, yo no…

-Tranquilízate cariño, sólo escucha con atención lo que debes hacer y estarás aquí antes de lo que crees. ¿Jacqui cómo te encuentras?-interrumpió, otra vez había dicho todo tan natural, agradeció que así fuera.

-Bien señor Cage- dijo Jacqui con dificultad. Nuevamente se preocupó. Él había traído a Jacqui y jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a alguna de las dos. Pensó que tal vez Jax le ayudaría con la culpa y no de la manera más pacífica.

-Quiero que ambas se sienten en los lugares de piloto y copiloto. Mi compañero Ronald les dirá que hacer- instruyó tranquilamente. Johnny no podía soportar mucho tiempo, hizo esfuerzos sobrenaturales para decir eso.

-Muy bien- dijo Cassie, pero Johnny ya había salido de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvo lejos entró a su área de trabajo y se encerró. Lagrimas tímidas resbalaban por su rostro y por mucho que intentara cerrar con fuerza los ojos para evitar que salieran, poco podía hacer. Se dejó caer en la una silla que estaba frente al escritorio y pegó la frente en él. La idea de perder a Cassie era insoportable; ella era su pequeña, lo único que tenía en la vida.

Un recuerdo tras otro llegó a su mente, desde el día en el que ella nació todo lo bueno que le pasaba estaba relacionado directamente con Cassie. El mundo de Johnny Cage fue otro cuando Sonya llegó, pero Cassie había llegado a ocuparlo permanentemente.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como había podido porque no quería estar presente si algo malo pasaba, no lo podría soportar.

Con delicadeza alguien tocó la puerta. Johnny no tenía ánimos de contestar pero la idea de que fueran noticias sobre Cassie lo levantó a abrir tan rápido como pudo. Era Sonya.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-No pasa nada, Ronald continúa dando instrucciones y ambas la siguen con facilidad- Sonya miró a Johnny. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo y llorar, quería esa calidez que emanaba, quería su apoyo, pero su orgullo era mayor.

Él la miró un momento. El vivir con ella tantos años le había ayudado a leerla un poco, sabía lo que quería y por un momento deseó que lo hiciera. Pero Johnny ya estaba cansado, siempre tenía que iniciar las cosas, ella y su maldito orgullo lo volvían loco. Sonya Blade en general lo volvía loco.

Regresó a su silla y adoptó la misma posición que hace unos momentos. A cualquier hombre en la vida le apenaría estar en esa posición frente a cualquier persona; a Johnny en cambio le daba igual. Cassie era su pequeña y tenía derecho a preocuparse y llorar por ella frente a cualquier persona.

Sonya lo estudió, ahí en ese escritorio no parecía ser Johnny Cage, justo en ese momento sólo era un padre preocupado por su hija. Lo admiraba tanto. Había criado a Cassie y se había convertido en una mujer muy valiente, ahora le había dado valor para luchar, Johnny le había dado a Cassie algo que ella no podía; aunque intentara hacer algo parecido ya era muy tarde y por eso lo envidiaba. Se giró para escuchar cómo iban las cosas, aunque de la misma manera que Johnny no creía soportar mucho.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta unos fuertes brazos la apretaron rodeándola en la calidez y el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Se giró y correspondió al abrazo, por muy orgullosa que fuera necesitaba ese abrazo, lo necesitaba a él. Nunca había estado tan feliz de tenerlo cerca aun cuando su relación había terminado y ya nada fuera igual.

Rompió en llanto y se acurrucó en los brazos de Johnny, hundió su rostro en su pecho como muchas veces antes. Sentirlo tan cerca siempre la reconfortaba y él lo sabía porque provocaba el mismo efecto en él.

Se quedaron de esa manera por mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que ambos se desahogaran. Los dos sabían que sólo había sido un abrazo, como también sabían que las cosas volverían a ser como antes cuando abandonaran esa habitación.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de salir y dirigirse a escuchar cómo iban las cosas con Cassie, Sonya agradeció internamente ese abrazo y Johnny lo entendió a pesar de que ella no dijo nada. Eso era lo que necesitaban, una fuerza que sólo podían otorgarse estando juntos, preocupándose por algo más importante que sus diferencias: su hija.

Salieron de la habitación sin decir nada y tampoco lo necesitaban. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal donde Ronald indicaba a Cassie y Jacqui cómo pilotar ninguno volvió a mirarse. Lo único que podía escucharse de alguno de los dos eran respiraciones agitadas.

La tortura les duró cerca de 2 horas cuando estaban los suficientemente lejos de la tormenta para enviar ayuda. 2 paramédicos y 2 pilotos fueron enviados para revisar a las personas inconscientes y a tomar el mando para aterrizar.

* * *

En cuando la maquinaria dejó de funcionar y Cassie vio todo seguro salió corriendo para encontrarse con sus padres que estaban esperando en la pista de aterrizaje. Abrazó con fuerza a su padre conteniendo las lágrimas, lágrimas que tenía reservadas para cuando estuviera sólo con su padre. Miró a su madre dudosa de lo que debía hacer. Sonya lo notó y por mucho que deseara abrazarla no lo hizo. Johnny sabía las razones de Sonya y por primera vez en la vida no se molestó con ella.

-Buen trabajo Sargento Cage- había una frialdad a la que Cassie ya se había acostumbrado. Sería una mentira decir que Cassie esperaba algo mejor, conocía a su madre y había aprendido a que lo más importante para ella era su trabajo.

Jacqui también bajo, pero ésta con las piernas temblando. Johnny se acercó y también la abrazó, llamó a Cassie para que se uniera al abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Bonitas, inteligentes, usan armas y saben pilotar un avión, creo que ya no me preocuparé de que les rompan el corazón-ambas sonrieron. El Johnny Cage que todos conocían estaba de vuelta, para todos menos Jacqui y Cassie que lo habían escuchado igual que siempre.

-Jacqui tu padre y tu madre está en camino. Tuve que informarles lo que sucedió- anunció Sonya, apenada internamente por interrumpir el momento.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo!- exclamó Jacqui con alivio. No le importaba el regaño, nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte y lo único que quería era abrazar a sus padres.

* * *

A partir de ahí todo eran felicitaciones, incluso había llamado el secretario Blake, y un regaño que no parecía ser uno para Jacqui. Vera y Jax había ido tan rápido como les avisaron, al llegar abrazaron a su hija y "la regañaron" sin dejar de abrazarla. Aunque Jacqui no quería la llevaron a su casa argumentando que necesitaba un descanso. Cosa que Jacqui sólo aceptó si le prometían dejarla volver a las Fuerzas Especiales, los dos aceptaron poco convencidos.

Por su parte Johnny pensó que no estaría mal hacer lo mismo que los Briggs con Cassie. Y por qué no, también tomaría un breve descanso.

Se acercó a Sonya que se encontraba un poco alejada de todos.

-Yo también quiero llevarme a Cassie por un tiempo, creo que ella necesita un descanso- ella lo miró un poco perdida y sólo asintió.- Como tú- dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Johnny se alejó para ir con su hija. Ahora no deseaba separarse de su pequeña bebé. Ya no la veía como la adolescente de 16 años que era, la veía como la pequeña que se quedaba en el sillón viendo caricaturas hasta las 9 de la noche.

-Chica bonita es hora de ir a casa- Cassie lo miró extrañada.- Tomaremos un descanso breve- le aclaró Johnny.

Cassie no opuso resistencia, deseaba descansar en la gran cama que tenía en casa. Ya estaba un poco cansada de las horribles e incómodas camas y bolsas de dormir que habían en la base y misiones. Necesitaba un poco del estilo de vida Cage.

-Voy a avisarle a mi General- dijo poco animada. Ahora no quería ver a su madre.

-No te preocupes, ya hablé con ella.

-¿No te obligó a que le demostraras tus habilidades?- Johnny se rio.

Cassie tenía un gran resentimiento hacia su madre por eso, la mayoría de las veces en las que necesitaba hablar con ella la obligaba a que le demostrara sus habilidades en un combate. Nunca podía tener una conversación natural con ella. Sonya era más su General que su madre. Ya estaba harta.

-Vamos Cass, no seas tan dura con ella. Pero de eso voy a hablarte en la casa.

-Entonces será mejor que no nos demos prisa- dijo con molestia.

-Le rompes el corazón a tu viejo, ¿ya no te gusta conversar conmigo?

-Claro que sí, sólo que no quiero sermones papá.

-Te prometo que no será así.

Salieron de la base militar y buscaron el auto de Johnny para regresar a casa. Un Mustang deportivo color rojo ocre, el color favorito de Cassie. Siempre había querido conducir ese auto, era increíble el simple hecho de viajar dentro.

Johnny observó a Cassie, en sus ojos había una chispa de emoción la ver ese auto. Por mucho que se pareciera a Sonya la actitud de Cassie le hacía a Johnny ver su propia imagen. Era tan Cage que a Johnny se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo cuando escuchaba que todos le decían que tenía el _encanto_ de su padre.

-Supongo que si puedes pilotar conducir es cosa de niños.- Cassie se sorprendió y lo vio incrédula a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-¿En serio papá?- preguntó sin podérselo creer.

-Claro que sí cariño. El auto es tuyo- ver a su hija tan feliz era una cosa que necesitaba en ese momento.- Pero ahora conduzco yo.

Cassie sonrió y entró al auto satisfecha. Podía aguantar sin conducir por un largo tiempo.

El camino fue silencioso, Cassie se durmió sólo unos minutos después de que se sentó. Johnny la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que fuera real. A pesar de tener a su hija a un lado no dejaba de pensar en cómo habría sido perderla. Y de pronto pensó en Sonya; él tenía a Cassie a un lado y aún no podía dejar de lamentarse con un "si hubiera pasado", con verla le bastaba para tranquilizarse, pero Sonya estaba sola, por decisión propia claro está pero a final de cuentas sola.

Llegaron a su hogar. Una casa propia de quien trabajó haciendo películas en Hollywood, como siempre había sido: su casa favorita. Estando estacionado pensaba en lo mucho que había pasado en su vida. Tantas cosas habían cambiado y estaba feliz. Las cosas salieron como siempre creyó, no le importaba, las cosas nunca salían como uno las planeaba.

Miró a Cassie y estuvo cerca de despertarla. Era un hombre fuerte y ella una adolescente pequeña; decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar, él la llevaría a su habitación como en los viejos tiempos. Salió del auto y fue a la puerta opuesta, la abrió y con cuidado cargó a su pequeña niña en su hombro como quien carga un costal. Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Entró sin dificultad, al llegar a la sala principal se debatió entre dejar que Cassie siguiera durmiendo hasta el día siguiente en su habitación o esperar un poco para despertarla y hablar con ella, optó por lo segundo; recostó a su pequeña en el sillón frente al televisor, quería hablar con ella sobre Sonya, pero no quería despertarla aún.

Fue a la cocina a preparar unos sándwiches y dos grandes vasos de leche con chocolate. Planeaba esperar a Cassie por lo menos un par de horas.

La televisión se encendió y escuchó a Cassie caminar en dirección a donde estaba.

-Se supone que debes estar dormida.

-Se supone que tú también- sus ojos aún estaban un poco cerrados.

-Entonces podemos cenar- dijo mostrándole a Cassie lo que había preparado.

-Genial, muero de hambre-. Se acercó a la barra y ayudó a Johnny a llevar todo a la sala principal. Cassie se sentó mientras Johnny prendía las luces y apagaba el televisor.

-Cassie quiero hablar contigo- el tono de voz que usó hizo que Cassie recordara a su mamá.

-Sólo si dejas de sonar como mi madre- espetó irritada. Johnny sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo sé que piensas que ella no se preocupa por ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que sí lo hace. Tu madre es una mujer comprometida y eso a veces la hace parecer un poco insensible, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Una mujer orgullosa como ella prefiere ocultar sus sentimientos porque los demás lo pueden considerar como una debilidad. Debes entender que tu mamá está al mando y debe mostrarse igual ante todos si quiere hacerse respetar.

Cassie no supo qué contestar. Por más que buscará no hallaba nada para debatir lo que su padre le decía. Tal vez sí tenía razón y su deber era intentar hacer las cosas más fáciles para su madre. Pero imágenes de años pasados le hicieron olvidarlo.

-Una vez te escuché decirle que lo único que le importaba era el trabajo. ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión?

Ahora quien no sabía qué decir era él. Johnny nunca había dejado de pensar que el único interés de Sonya era su trabajo. Eso había terminado su relación y ahora estaba destruyendo sus lazos con Cassie. Aunque no era su deber no permitiría que Cassie pensara lo mismo, lo único que podía hacer era mentirle.

-Yo no entendía las cosas Cass, pero tu madre sólo no pudo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, eso no significa que le importe más una cosa que la otra- no sonaba con la convicción que esperaba. Cassie lo notó un poco pero no diría nada, porque si había alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente ese era su papá.

-¿Ya podemos comer?- preguntó dando por terminada la conversación. Johnny sólo asintió, hablar con Cassie de temas así era complicado, ninguno podía tomarse las cosas en serio.

Cenaron mientras Cassie le hablaba a su padre de la misión y lo sucedido ese día. Rieron mucho y tomaron todo al estilo Cage: con bromas. Después de un día tan difícil estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro. Johnny quería congelar ese momento y quedarse así por toda la vida, era la segunda vez que deseaba algo así.

Veían una película de acción, les gustaba hacerlo sólo para burlarse de lo que ahí sucedía, claro que siempre evitaban las películas en las que Johnny había salido que eran muchas. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Johnny miró el reloj y eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. Se levantó a abrir cuidadosamente, ¿quién demonios vendría a esa hora a su casa? Nunca habría imaginado quién estaba al otro lado. Abrió la puerta para que Sonya pasara.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Cassie está dormida?

-Estoy aquí General- anunció Cassie sin dejar que su padre respondiera. Johnny miró a Cassie en reprimenda.

Sonya no dijo nada, caminó hacia donde estaba Cassie y para el asombro de la adolescente la abrazó sin decir una palabra. Cassie tardó en responder al abrazo, era tan extraño que no sabía si debía corresponder o no. Así duraron abrazadas varios minutos. Johnny se quedó a un lado de la puerta observando el emotivo momento, no quería interferir y tampoco lo iba a hacer así que sólo optó por quedarse sin hacer ruido o escándalo.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien hija- Sonya luchó por que su voz no se quebrara.

Al sentir Cassie el abrazo tan sincero de su madre se olvidó de muchas cosas. Como siempre su padre tenía razón y se alegró de que así fuera. Sonya se despegó de ella para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- preguntó emocionada.

-¿A las 4 dela mañana?, es muy tarde Cassie- preguntó asombrada pero le bastó mirar la expresión decepcionada de su hija para decidir que no era muy tarde para cenar.

Johnny y Sonya nuevamente se decidieron a olvidar sus diferencias por alguien más importante. Se hablaron como si fueran una familia otra vez. Cenaron y platicaron hasta que Cassie decidió que necesitaba dormir. Ambos despidieron a su pequeña hija como muchas noches años atrás lo hacían. Cuando Cassie desapareció por el umbral hacia su habitación se miraron nuevamente.

Johnny estaba más seguro que nunca de que aún amaba a esa mujer. La amaba demasiado y ella lo sabía. Muy en el interior Johnny sentía que el sentimiento era mutuo pero sabía que ella y su orgullo jamás lo aceptarían.

-Gracias por todo Cage- Johnny sabía que no sólo se refería a la cena. Se levantó del sofá que tantas veces había usado.- Nos vemos después- esa era la despedida de Sonya. La puso nerviosa el hecho de que él no hiciera nada. Siguió su camino y abrió la puerta, justo antes de salir escuchó:

-Gracias por todo Sonya.- Y Sonya al igual que Johnny sabía que no sólo era por la compañía en la cena. Él hablaba de Cassie.

Sonrió sin dejar que él la viera y salió de aquella casa. Johnny por su parte se fue a dormir.

Ese día Johnny supo que Sonya nunca saldría de su corazón por más que quisiera, había una fuerza muy poderosa que no se lo permitía: Cassie. Su pequeña hija era la prueba de que él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Ese día Johnny se fue a la cama con la imagen de Sonya, sólo pudo pensar en los viejos tiempos.

Sonya no se libró de él. Ese día después de tanto tiempo Johnny volvió a invadir sus sueños.

* * *

 **Les juro que hago todo lo posible por respetar las personalidades de los personajes y no sé si lo hago bien :c Sobre esto les quiero decir que de pronto Cassie no parece tan valiente como lo poco que hemos visto sobre ella pero yo creo que ser tan fuerte como es le tomó su tiempo, en cuanto a Johnny en ese estado tal vez si fueron un poco dramáticas las cosas pero creo que así se comportaría un padre por su única hija. Sonya es muy "Soy la General Blade en estos momentos" y por lo que he visto en el videojuego me parece que no es muy expresiva con Cassie y mucho menos unida :/ Y bueno esas son mis justificaciones en cuanto a los personajes, sobre la historia no sé decir mucho, sólo se me ocurrió y lo de la cena en casa de los Cage salió de la misma manera que el resto: de la nada.**

 **Traté de hacer un One-Shot simple y corto, evitando caer en sentimentalismos pero creo que no tuve tanto éxito. A pesar de ello me parece que estoy satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus reviews. Y por supuesto que también amo las críticas constructivas así que si tienen una es bien recibida.**

 **Una cosa más, si hay alguien que viene de mi fanfic "** _ **No puedes odiar a alguien que amas"**_ **me disculpo profundamente por llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar (2 semanas xD) pero en mi próximo capítulo les explico la razón :3 Por lo demás creo que seguiré con los One-Shots aunque espero poder hacerlos de otras parejas. Por ahora seguiré con JXS porque los amo mucho *0* y los necesito juntos :3 :'(**

 **¡Los(as) amo por leerme! *0***


End file.
